What if
by FeatherFuck
Summary: This is just a buncha things we the authors this is a shared account joked around about and somehow one of us managed to construct it into a story type thing.


WARNING:

This fan fiction is purely a work of fiction from the minds of the sick and twisted authors. This is mainly a bunch of questions and scenarios we often joked about written into a "story" This work of fiction features adult language and situations. So if you read this anyway and blame us we'll hunt you down.

Disclaimer: We don't own yugioh there is a reason it's called a FAN fiction (although were mainly just making fun of it.) We don't own it or have anything to do with it beyond this fiction.

What if…

…….Yugi had the song "wow I can get sexual to" stuck in his head?

"Yugi PLEASE stop singing that song!" the Pharaoh pleaded. Yugi however was far to caught up in the song to listen. "_I called her on the phone and she touched herself!_" Yugi sang loudly in time with his mp3 player The Pharaoh simply banged his head against a wall and disappeared into the puzzle. Yugi walked blissfully down the stairs still singing 'wow I can get sexual too' by 'say anything' as loud as he could…well the parts he knew anyway. "So Yugi, how did your conversation with Tea go on the phone earlier?" Grandpa asked. "_I called her on the phone and she touched herself!"_ Yugi sang. "…and what did you do exactly?!" his grandfather asked. "_I laughed myself to sleep."_ Yugi sang. There was a long pause. "…back up how did this happen?" Grandpa eventually asked…dismissing Yugi's musical responses as some new fad. _"As she described her underwear I forgot all the rules-"_ "THAT IS ENOUGH YOUNG MAN!" Grandpa shouted loud enough for Yugi to hear over his mp3. He removed his headphone and faced his grandfather. "What-" "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! And don't come down until you learn how to talk without using your penis!" Grandpa shouted.

..............Cops existed in yugioh (and did their job)

(Now there are a lot of scenarios for this one so hang in there)

(Scenario #1)"I'm bringing you all into my world now!" Noah shouted as he took control of the Kaiba corp. blimp. Kaiba instantly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number "What are you doing? Who are you calling?" Noah asked."The police." Kaiba replied shortly. "Why?!" Noah shouted. "Because this is illegal, it's kidnapping, Hijacking, reckless endangerment, and possible terrorism." He replied shortly. Shortly after his phone call the air force traced the call and found they're location.

Problem easily SOLVED

(Scenario #2) Duke walked away after shaking Serenity's hand and giving her a quick wink. Serenity opened her hand to see Dukes phone number inside. Joey opened his cell phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling Joey?" she asked. "The cops." "Why?" everyone asked in unison. "Because I'm pretty sure this is illegal. Duke is obviously too old to be having a sensual relation ship with a minor." Joey stated. "You bastard you would do that to your friend?" Triston shouted. "Screw him he made me wear a dog suit and be his slave!" Joey shouted. "You're not being a very good dog!" Triston shouted (its yugioh the jokes are allowed to suck) Joey abruptly punched his friend in the face. Yugi took out his cell phone. "I'm calling the cops" he stated. "Why?" Joey asked. "Because that was assault." Yugi stated. "You would do that to your best friend?" Tea asked. "Screw him he threw part of my puzzle into a lake!" "I got it back for you!" Joey defended. "Payback's a bitch." Eventually the cops arrived and took Duke and Joey to jail.

MORE PROBLEMS EASILY SOLVED

…….The Authors interjected themselves into the following events of the last scenario

Author A and Author #1 looked at each other. "You know since Duke is in jail we could probably get away with stealing his car. I mean I doubt he's smart enough to take the keys with him." Author A suggested. "That's the best idea I ever heard!" Author #1 agreed. "Who's going to drive?" she asked. "Good question." Author A stated. They both thought for a moment. "How bout you take one pedal and I take the other and we share the wheel?" Author #1 suggested. Author A agreed and they hoped in the car. "This'll be fun!" One of the Authors hit the gas and the car began to speed down the road. "Do you think this is illegal?" "Who cares?" "Good point." The car ran over something and the Authors jumped. "Holy fuck I think we just ran over Yugi's grandfather!" Author #1 shouted. "He'll get over it." Author A stated. Of course a nearby pedestrian had to ruin our fun and call the cops. As the cop cars arrived behind the Authors they both knew what was about to happen. The cops arrested them and they too were taken to jail

Fan fiction EASILY ENDED


End file.
